spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The End (ADWSS Transcript)
episode opens up with SpongeBob watching the T.V. It shows Perch Perkins in a suit explaining the news * Perch Perkins: And after so many years it must come to an end. The popular Actor Dean Fishbury has just recently died at a old age of 87. He was admitted to hospital 2 weeks before after he was diagnosed with Liver Failure. Despite all the efforts he unfortunately did not make it. May he rest in peace. Back to you Johnny. * Johnny: Thanks. Now the star known as “Dimitri” is expected to align with the star “Antonio” tonight which scientists have believed that it will cause a reaction in which a large laser beam is supposed form which in term will open up the earth and split it into 2. This will cause an earthquake so severe it’s meant to break the earth into pieces. So for the dummies it basically means the world is going to end tonight. No matter what you do the world will end regardless so i’d better start saying your last goodbye’s. * SpongeBob: The world will end tonight!!?? * runs to his phone and dials Patrick’s number * Patrick: Y’ello? * SpongeBob: Patrick is that you!? * Patrick: Oh hey SpongeBob how’s it hanging? * SpongeBob: Oh it’s been great. I’ve just been watching the news. * Patrick: Yeah i love that program. I like the part where the clown get’s hit with the coconut! It’s so funny!! * SpongeBob: Yeah. Anyways they said on the news that the world will end tonight. * Patrick: Great. That’s cool. Good news. * seconds of silence * SpongeBob and Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Patrick: Don’t panic. I have a solution. We raid the fridge then we say goodbye. * enters through the door * SpongeBob: Come on get real. We need to do all the things we couldn't possibly do. * Patrick: Like raiding the fridge! * Fridge: Stay away from me man! I know what happened last time! * SpongeBob: Forget about fridges for a moment! * Patrick: Ok then let’s raid the cupboard! * SpongeBob: *Sigh* We need to write this down. * zooms into the T.V screen * Perch Perkins: Yes it looks like the earth will definitely end from scientific reports. man takes of the costume. He is revealed to be The Flying Dutchman * Flying Dutchman: And it is also revealed that SpongeBob is dumb and Patrick is stupid! Ha how can he fall for it! How can the world possibly end! * cut’s to the desk where they are writing the list of things they want to do before they die * SpongeBob: Ok let’s see…… * Patrick: How about a tea party with Squidward? * SpongeBob: Good idea! * writes it down. Bubble transition to outside Squidward’s house * SpongeBob: Oh Squidward!! * Squidward: Oh no not him again! * knocks on Squidward’s door * SpongeBob: Hey Squidward do you want to come to a tea party? * Squidward: Really!? A tea party!? Oh i would love to!! Right after i slam the door and scream no. Ok? * SpongeBob: So is that a y….. * slam is heard. Patrick enters * Patrick: Any luck? * SpongeBob: No but i won’t go without a fight. * Patrick: Oh um…...ok but can we raid the fridge after? * SpongeBob: Well first can you shut up! * Patrick: Awww…. * transition to inside Squidward’s bathroom. Squidward enters. He runs the bath and get’s in it * Squidward: Ahh what a perfect time to have a relaxing soak. You deserved it Squiddy. * grabs a brush. SpongeBob floats up into the surface of the bath * SpongeBob: Hey buddy. * Squidward: Why hello….SpongeBob!!!!!! Get lost!!!! * kicks him out of the window * SpongeBob: Wow he must have a lot on his plate.... * Patrick: Yeah don’t you think you should leave him alone? * SpongeBob: No my best friend needs me! * enters the house again but get’s kicked out * Patrick: So…… * SpongeBob: Yeah maybe i’m being too needy……. * Patrick: Now can we raid the fridge? * SpongeBob: What? No!!! Besides i need to finish our talk with Squidward. * enters the house again but get’s kicked out * Patrick: So how did it go? * SpongeBob: I didn’t know he learnt judo……. * limps to Squidward’s house but Patrick grabs him * Patrick: Ok now you are being desperate. Squidward is obviously not in a mood to have a tea party so let’s forget it and move on. Besides i’m hungry… * SpongeBob: We are not raiding the fridge and that’s final! * limps inside Squidward’s house but get’s kicked out * Patrick: *Sigh* How did it go? * is bruised and has no teeth. He looks battered up * SpongeBob: Turns out he also knows Kung Fu…… * Patrick: We need to think of something else…… * transition to SpongeBob’s house * SpongeBob: So Squidward is in a unhappy mood. We need to think of another way to end our lives strong. * Patrick: What about we….. * SpongeBob: Anything original? * Patrick: I know but… * SpongeBob: Anything ORIGINAL? * Patrick: Aww….. * SpongeBob: Think SquarePants…..Yes that’s it! * All: Jellyfishing!! * transition to Jellyfish Fields * Patrick: Let’s do this!!! * Jellyfish comes by * SpongeBob: I got it!! * attempts to grab it but get’s caught in the net * Patrick: I got it!! * attempts to grab it but falls over * SpongeBob: Quick it’s running away!! * Patrick: I think i can catch it! * jumps and tries to catch it but misses, falls over and rolls down a hill * SpongeBob: I’ll see you later then! * tries to block the jellyfish. He get’s stung. Patrick enters limping with bandages on * Patrick: We need a new idea. * SpongeBob: I need new pants….. * jellyfish comes by again * Patrick: No SpongeBob it’s best to…..has vanished SpongeBob? * cut’s to SpongeBob trying to catch a jellyfish * SpongeBob: You will end up in my net even if it’s the last thing i do!! * arrives * Patrick: SpongeBob get a hold of yourself!! * SpongeBob: No! I want that Jellyfish! The world will end tonight! I can’t afford to die without catching a Jellyfish! * runs to the jellyfish but misses * Patrick: You can't catch it. He’s just too fast. Let’s go home. I’m hungry! * SpongeBob: The world is going to end!! I need to catch it to accomplish something in my life!! * Patrick: So!? We have done things in our lives that are brave and courageous and give us a lot of pride! * to Patrick swallowing a tube of TNT thinking it was a pepperoni sausage * SpongeBob: Yes and this will be one of them. * Patrick: You don’t understand. All the things we have done makes us live longer. So we actually have something to think about before we die. All those memories and those thoughts. So what if we jumped off a cliff. At least we had guts to do it! * SpongeBob: Wow…… * Patrick: And we can die saying that we did that! All the stuff we have done before we die will be remember. We can’t make it happen if it already has happened. You got your job at the Krusty Krab! So now you can die thinking about it after all these years. Ok? * SpongeBob: (Sniffing as if he was about to cry) Gosh i never thought of it that way. I guess i owe you an apology then. I’m so sorry Patrick for everything. I must have got too carried away. I feel so ashamed of myself. Why did i let it happen! * Patrick: It’s ok SpongeBob. I forgive everything you have done. You know i think we should just accept that the world will end. I mean we all have to die some point in our lives don’t we? * SpongeBob: Yeah. I think we should end our lives happy, not strong. Let’s head back. * walk back to conch street to SpongeBob’s house. Scene fades to inside the house * Patrick: So what do you want to do? * SpongeBob: How about Bikini Bottom Monopoly? * Patrick: Sure! I love that game * SpongeBob: Yeah. Shame i always lose though. *Muttering* Stupid logic cards…. * heads to the cupboard to get the game * Patrick: Is this the one where we roll to go first? * SpongeBob: Yep. * carries the game over * Patrick: Are you ready to lose SquarePants!? * SpongeBob: Not likely. Because you will!! * Patrick: Over my dead body! * SpongeBob: Over my...Patrick it’s only a game. Were not wagering. * Patrick: Oh i know it’s what they all say though…. * SpongeBob: Meh. * rolls the pair of dice and get’s a 7. He lands on chance * Patrick: Chance……. * picks up a card * SpongeBob: What does it say? * Patrick: “It’s your birthday. Collect 10 bucks from each player” Oh boy!! * runs out the door * SpongeBob: Hey where are you going!? * Patrick: It’s my birthday! I’m going to have some cake! * SpongeBob: Noo you silly. It’s only part of the game. You don’t actually have a birthday. You only get a “Fake” birthday in which i give you 10 dollars. Ok? * Patrick: So it’s not my birthday then? * SpongeBob: I’m afraid so…… * Patrick: Aww barnacles!! * SpongeBob: Let’s get back to our game shall we? * Patrick: Sure. * head back into the room and sit down. They resume their game * SpongeBob: Come on let’s do this! * Patrick: Prepare to lose! * rolls a 7. He also lands on chance * SpongeBob: Chance. Let’s see what it says. reads it “Speeding fine $15!?” So stupid! Honestly! I won’t pay! * officer comes by with a ticket and hands it to SpongeBob * Patrick: Pay up…..or else….. * SpongeBob: Ugh! Fine! hands over $15 * Patrick: Ha ha! * SpongeBob: Oh shut up! * Patrick: I love this game! * SpongeBob: Muttering Oh go on rub it in….. * Patrick: You what SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Oh nothing….. * Patrick: Your turn SpongeBob. * Flying Dutchman appears and interrupts their game * Flying Dutchman: It is i the...Eh? Why are you 2 not running around because the world will end in 30 minutes!? * SpongeBob: The world will end in 30 minutes!? * Patrick: Oh no what will we do! * SpongeBob: Finish our game off? * Patrick: Ok. * sit down and continue their game * SpongeBob: Ok it’s your roll. * rolls a 5. It takes him to Jellyfish Fields. The price is $140 * Patrick: I’m buying that please. * Flying Dutchman: Ok this is getting boring. I was hoping for you to run around in circles screaming but well i thought wrong. I’m out of here. * SpongeBob: Is there a problem? * Flying Dutchman: Forget it. I thought this plan would work by tricking you into thinking the world would end. But your too dumb to realize it. I’m off. * SpongeBob: I’m sorry did you say something? * Flying Dutchman: *sigh* Goodbye. * Flying Dutchman vanishes * SpongeBob: Hey Patrick. * Patrick: Yes? * SpongeBob: You know that guy who appeared in front of us? * Patrick: Yes? * SpongeBob: Is he a friend of yours? * Patrick: Nope. Do you know the world will NOT end? * SpongeBob: Yes i do. * Patrick: Are you thinking what i’m thinking? * SpongeBob: Yep. * dash off to Goofy Goober’s Ice Cream Parlour. The episode fades out and a “Hope you enjoyed Season 1” card comes up. A ending fanfare comes up and the card fades out. The episode ends Rate This Episode What do you think? Post your score, name and why below. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants